narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FamilyScribe
Messages Please leave all new messages with a new headline so they can be viewed easily. But please chat whenever! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fumihiko Yamanaka page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowpuppy270343 (Talk) 03:21, December 11, 2012 Fumihiko Yamanaka I love your oc! ^^ I can't wait to see when you finish him. :D --Shadowpuppy270343 <3 Clan Thing Yes, I do ^^ Did you just want the little picture/icon of your clan to be on there? Wait, did you want the Yamanaka clan? n_n --Shadowpuppy270343 <3 Yes, I need the Yamanaka Clan for Fumihiko and eventually the Yotsuki and Nara Clans.FamilyScribe (talk) 22:19, December 12, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe Well, you're going to have to supply the other clan icons yourself, but I can take care of the Yamanaka one for you. (✿◠‿◠) --Shadowpuppy270343 <3 Thank you!--FamilyScribe (talk) 22:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe No problem! (>‿◠)✌ Have fun oc'ing! If there's anything else you need, don't be afraid to ask! ≧ω≦ --Shadowpuppy270343 <3 Indeed I do know how to add a jutsu box to the infobox. Just direct me to the page you want it on and I'll work my magic. ;) --Shadowpuppy270343 <3 Alright, I got it on there. If there's anything else; just lemme know! ;D --Shadowpuppy270343 <3 Changing an Article's Name Ooh, I don't think it's possible for anyone that's not an admin to change their article? I could be wrong, though. If you were able to do it, there should be an option to do so in the dropbox that says "Edit," next to the Article name. Hope that helps! Hi come to chat when you can! ```` Come to chat when you can!! ```` ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear FamilyScribe, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 00:48, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thank you for writing a (long) critique for my OC Momoko Sora, and I understand that she is too strong, so I will lower her stats a bit. As for your other concerns (in order): Does he resent her Position and want to rebel like Asuma did? '''Momoko doesn't exactly resent her position, but you can't say that she likes it either. She's in the middle with that one. She prefers to be treated like everyone else, but she uses her heritage and title as the Second Hokage's Great-Granddaughter and the Third Hokage's Adopted Granddaughter when she especially needs to, like if one of her friends is bullied. So no, I don't think she'll rebel against her position. '''Does she really want to follow in her great-grandfather's footsteps or is she a candidate purely by virtue of her bloodline? '''Momoko is a candidate because of her ancestors. She doesn't want to become Hokage because "it's too much responsibility". '''How was she spoiled or treated differently? Momoko was treated differently because she has a higher status compared to the occupants of Konoha (excluding the Hokage and the other descendants of a kage obviously), and she was spoiled by having clothes made of rich materials and having accessories made of precious materials. Did she have a special tutor like Konohamaru? No she didn't. At first she did, but she scared him away and any others that followed. Hiruzen picked up on this and stopped giving her tutors because she started to study by herself. Did she feel burdened by her leadership position like Hinata? '''Not really, she just "went with the flow". '''How did she handle the political and social pressure? Momoko put on a brave face in front of others, but she cried when she was by herself. This still continues on. Did people try and use her for their own gain (exp. faking friendship, sucking up, etc.)? Yes, when Ami and her gang tried to befriend her she accepted it and then Momoko broke it when she saw them bully Sakura. Did she step up and try to fill the political position her heritage entitled her to and seemed to force her into? '''No, she ran from it. Momoko hates to be pressured, so she refused to enter the political matters that her heritage forces her into. '''How did she feel about the pressure to continue the line? Pressured obviously, but she also felt scared and doubted herself. Momoko thinks that she would just mess up, and this was caused by the kidnapping in her childhood. Since then, she doubted herself and she thought that she would burden others. Did this ever effect how people wanting her to continue it reacted to her admittedly dangerous career choice? Yes, the Konoha Council and Hiruzen were obviously against this, seeing as they were in Tobirama's team and Momoko is his great-granddaughter, but this was also because Tsunade is already at the age where she is too old to have any children, so basically Momoko is the only person who can continue the Senju blood. It is of course possible for her to have lightning release (just look at Sasuke and Kakashi), but I'm simply wondering if there is a particular reason? 'Daichi Sora, Momoko's father's chakra nature was lightning release, so you can say that it's passed down. '''How exactly did she learn how to summon the cats? 'Team 12 was on a mission and they stopped at the town where Nekobaa lived. Momoko found the cats friendly and she played with them. She later trained with them and one of the cats that she became attached to offered to be her summon. Momoko signed the contract that the animals offered and she learned to summon them. '''How did her team interact? What were their adventures? Team 12 is considered to be one of the best in the teamwork category. Naturally, Momoko is shorter than the boys, so Kaede usually teases her for being so small. Kyo likes to draw even though he is rubbish at it and Kaede nearly always reminds him of this, most of the time Momoko can stop him and declare that she looks prettier on the drawing than in real life, which is an excuse to mostly save Kaede from a trip to the hospital. On the battle field, they work in unison, a skill they perfected during the many spars they had, and they completed each other's weaknesses. One of the many adventures they had is when they went to the village where Nekobaa lived. Momoko loves cats, Kyo is okay with them, but Kaede is scared of them, and this allowed Momoko to find a way to annoy and scare him. They went on many more adventures after this, but it stopped when Kyo left Konoha and joined Kumo. Is there any bitterness for Tsunade coming back for Naruto, but not for her when she needed a relative? Do they become close? Is Tsunade interested in getting to know her younger cousin? Is there any jealous over Tsunade having such a close relationship with Sakura, who isn't even related, but could be considered a sort of surrogate daughter? Does Momoko feel any bitterness about Tsunade taking Shizune (who isn't a relative since Dan and Tsunade never married), but living what most people consider her only living relative? What is the relationship between the four women? You can say that Momoko is jealous of the people Tsunade is close to, and she feels abandoned when Tsunade came back for someone else and not her. Momoko stays distant from Tsunade, and Tsunade isn't really that interested in her, but there is an undeniable connection between them as the only Senju left. The relationship between Momoko, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune is a bit strained, but Momoko finds a friend in Sakura even if Momoko is often jealous of her. With Shizune, she's merely a student who learned medical ninjutsu with them. Did maybe Hinata and Ino learn with Sakura and Momoko? Yep, and during that time Momoko made a bond with them that was fragile at first then it bloomed into a friendship where they can understand each other without the need for words. Kakashi teaching her does make me interested in their relationship. Clearly she feels comfortable enough to ask and he knows (and likes) her enough to give in, but how did it happen? Kakashi's sensei Minato was Daichi's (Momoko's father) best friend, and Daichi sometimes found time to train with Kakashi after Minato became Hokage in Kakashi's free time. Naomi (Momoko's mother) is Kushina's distant relative, so they sometimes spent time with each other, another time where Kakashi could spend time with them. When Naomi gave birth to Momoko, Kakashi was one of the first to congratulate them and he was also allowed to hold her in his arms. So yeah, this was Kakashi's first meeting with Momoko, even though he didn't know the family that much. After the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, when Minato, Kushina, Naomi and Daichi died, Kakashi, obviously not too close with Momoko, didn't visit or interact with her until the Chunin Exams. After her defeat (during the timeskip), Momoko personally asked Kakashi to teach her. Now I love, love, LOVE the reunion with her parents, because it's just perfect. How exactly did they resist it enough to not fight her though? It's a parent's love. Naomi died shielding her daughter and Daichi died shielding the direction he left Naomi and Momoko at. As a side note, Naomi used a complex sealing technique that stopped Kabuto from manipulating her. Once again, thank you for writing me a critique, I really appreciate it! Hope you can write one for Daichi and Naomi seperately as well! BlossomsCherry (talk) 17:34, February 20, 2014 (UTC) How is chidori only meant for sharingan users? Nxf11rocks (talk) 02:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know about the fanfic! I had to change my account from HitomiTohoShuzoko to InodaiYamanaka due to some problems with my password! Please let me know when this awesome fanfic will be ready :D !